Sleepyhead Kaito
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Kaito's got a big test coming up. Sadly, he hasn't been able to study very well. Luckily for him, it's Chris to the rescue. Oneshot.


**Zexal Oneshot**

**Sleepyhead Kaito**

**Friendship/Humor**

**Kaito/Quinton**

**Kaito has a big test coming up. Sadly, he hasn't been able to study very well. Luckily for him, it's Chris to the rescue.**

**(Don't own Zexal. If I did, we would have seen Quinton and Kaito build the dimensional transporter.)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sleepyhead Kaito

* * *

Kaito was fed up. Sometimes, he felt that sending him to school was the second worst idea his father ever had. Naturally, turning his youngest son into a human cannon to send garbage bombs to the Astral World was number one. Ever since he had entered Heartland High, which he was really starting to hate, he had been up to his ears in studying. He hardly had time to figure things out about the Barians anymore. Not to mention, he had a nasty test coming up, and he knew absolutely nothing that was going to be on it. He didn't want to say he was stupid. He preferred to go with 'ignorant of school life.'

'Course, that wasn't to say he hadn't studied before. It was just...harder than usual.

Finally, Kaito just **had it**. Studying at the house and during school was taking him on a fast road to nowhere. Haruto was usually practicing how to duel in his room, as he usually needed Kaito to fill him in on certain rules or special card effects so he could use them properly. Kaito didn't mind his brother coming up for assistance. In fact, he rather enjoyed it. His only problem was he barely had time to get his facts straight and the last thing he wanted was to get the wrong answer to a question that would have been the **right** answer to another.

So his problem was this: He couldn't study properly. (Probably because his dad was in the house, and he was constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure that Faker wasn't looking.)

His answer: Study in the library at school.

Simple, right?

WRONG.

Apparently, Kaito wasn't the only person in any school who got that idea. One minute in the library and Kaito realized just how stressed kids can get about tests. And he thought his nightmares about fractions, english letters, and other craziness that mainly spawned from his history lessons were enough to drive him batty. These kids were worse! So he picked up his books and started for the garden near the school. There, he was sure to have at least five minutes of peace.

* * *

He was right. Picking up a text book, he started studying like mad, though that didn't help much. In fact, his head was starting to spin from everything he was reading. "Kaito?"

For a moment, Kaito thought his head was simply playing tricks on him. It sounded just like Chris. Nevertheless, he turned around and found that it **was** Chris! "C-Chris!" Kaito said, jumping in his seat and dropping his textbook.

Chris let out a small laugh. "I almost didn't recognize you in that uniform," he said. "So you're in school now, huh?"

"Uh, yeah," Kaito said softly. He was so embarrassed. "It was my father's idea."

"Sounds like him," Chris said. He sat down next to the bundle of textbooks that Kaito had brought with him. He picked one of them up and opened it. Then he let out a small laugh. "Having a hard time understanding this, huh?"

Kaito blushed slightly. Put a dueling book in front of him, he'll read and memorize it within fifteen minutes. Put a textbook in front of him, you might as well put him on the moon and expect him to breathe. "How'd you guess?" he croaked.

"I never thought horns would look so good on Heartland," Chris said, revealing the insides of the textbook to Kaito.

It was the English textbook. In it was an image, in great detail, of Heartland in his green outfit. However, instead of his hat, he had horns. Kaito turned his head towards the tree standing in front of him. "I'm curious," Chris said, "why is Heartland sideways on the paper?"

"Turn the page," Kaito said lazily.

Chris did as he was told. Then he let out a small laugh. Galaxy-Eyes was kicking the "Heart Burning" maniac off the page. "Galaxy-Eyes?" he wondered aloud.

"I was bored," Kaito answered, directing his attention to another textbook.

"I'm surprised your teacher lets you get away with this," Chris said. "You are effectively defacing your textbook, rendering it useless for future use."

"It's not like she can stop me," Kaito said. "Besides, she's already chewed me out five times now."

"Why's that?" Chris asked.

Kaito held out his Math textbook. Chris opened it up and examined its pages. "Nothing's wrong here," he said. "You look like you were rather occupied."

"Remove the paper covering," Kaito said, his chin propped up against his hand.

Again, Chris did as he was told. Then he suppressed his laughter when he saw it. Never before had he seen Numbers in action like that. Numbers 19 and 10 were duking it out on the cover, with Number 9: Canopy Star Dyson Sphere in the background. He didn't understand the exact reason for the picture until he saw the minus sign in between the battling Numbers. Then it hit him, and he started laughing. "Of course, I get it now," he said. "They're Numbers."

"Took you long enough," Kaito mumbled.

"Did you do this to any of your other textbooks?" Chris asked.

So it began.

In the Science textbook, Chris found a picture of burning garbage flying into the Milky Way. In the Literature textbook, he found a picture of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon beating Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon senseless. (He laughed at that for five minutes before Kaito swiped it away from him.) He even found a picture in his Dueling textbook. (Kaito was bored out of his wits after he ended a duel twenty minutes early.) This one was of Kaito, Yuma, and Shark battling Faker in Heartland Tower. Sometimes, Chris couldn't help but be amazed at the accuracy of Kaito's memory. How he was able to remember such painful times in great detail, yet not remember a single thing from his History was astonishing and hilarious. "I'm surprised you didn't become a cartoonist instead of a duelist," he teased, earning an embarrassed look from Kaito. ←[Thought about being one when he was seven. Grew out of it after Haruto got sick.]

Meanwhile, Kaito was lost in thought. "There was one picture I didn't want him to see," he thought. "Which textbook was it in? I can't remember."

"Uh, Kaito?" went Chris.

Kaito looked at him and cringed. In the History textbook, Kaito had doodled a picture of Chris throwing Kaito into a puddle. Judging from the clothes he had drawn them in, it was of when Chris had left. However, when compared to his other pictures, this one was a stick drawing. (No, scratch that, it WAS a stick drawing.)

Chris couldn't even begin to hide the pain on his face. Kaito, likewise, couldn't hide the horror on his own. Swiping the book away, Kaito buried it deep in his backpack, mumbling, "You weren't supposed to see that."

Chris then placed his hand on Kaito's shoulder. "Would you like me to tutor you, Kaito?" he asked.

For a moment, Kaito froze. Then he looked over to Chris. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Judging from the likeness of the people in your drawings, you haven't been able to pay too much attention," Chris said. "I'd be willing to tutor you until you catch up."

"I can't," Kaito said. "Haruto's studying for a test of his own. I've been tutoring him so he won't fail. I can't just go and turn my back on him." (Yet another thing that amazes Chris. Kaito can tutor Haruto, but can't keep up on his own studies.)

"I'll tutor the both of you then," Chris said.

Kaito gave Chris an innocent, yet still Kaito, expression of surprise. "Am I hearing you right?"

Chris nodded. "I'm trying to become a teacher," he said. "This'll make good practice."

Kaito could offer no defense against his offer after that.

* * *

So Kaito brought Chris to the Tenjo house for tutoring time. Haruto was ecstatic about having brother time with Chris and Kaito. Chris, in turn, picked Haruto up first chance he got. "You've gotten heavy," he said. "Have you been eating well?"

"Yep," Haruto said. "Nii-san's been handling all the cooking lately."

Kaito's face went a shade of pink.

Chris then looked over to his student. "Oh? The Bane of Heartland Tower's kitchen is finally improving in his cooking?"

"Let's just get to the lessons," Kaito said, his face adopting a shade of red.

"Why does Nii-san always get a tomato face whenever someone brings up his cooking?" Haruto asked.

Chris nearly answered that, but Kaito didn't exactly want to relive the time when he nearly blew up the Heartland Tower's kitchen during a lesson. He proved this by nearly stepping on Chris' foot. Would have too, if he didn't have Haruto in his arms. So instead, he glared at him like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Perhaps it would be better (And funnier) to explain what happened. Instead of the usual dueling lessons, the students at Heartland Tower were told to make something from the recipe they had been given. Many of them were angry about that, but Heartland placated them by saying, "Cooking is the same as dueling. Messing up one small thing could ruin everything."

All except Kaito bought it. He knew that it was simply because Heartland wasn't feeling up to messing with the kids that particular day.

Most of the kids looked at their recipes and laughed. Kaito looked at his and sweat dropped. It was a very complex recipe and he only knew one person who was successful in making something close. His father, who nearly burned it in his first attempt. Luckily for him, the head chef was in charge of watching him as he did it. Unfortunately, nobody knew that Heartland had fiddled with one of the stoves in the kitchen. It was like a trap card, to say the least. As soon as Kaito opened it up, the whole kitchen was filled with smoke and all the kids had to evacuate. Then the stove exploded. That put a damper on Kaito's future as a cook. Not to mention that when Kaito's meal, which had to be cooked in a private kitchen, was served, all the kids complained about nausea the next day. The head chef then yelled at Kaito for hours on end about how he screwed up the recipe in so many ways he didn't want to mention them all. Frankly, Kaito blamed the chef who was watching him while he was cooking for his incompetence. He was 13, the chef was 45. Almost thirty years of experience and all it took was one rookie to ruin his reputation. The only good thing in that sad tale was that Heartland was stuck with the repair bill.

* * *

At around 5 o'clock, Chris did as he promised and assisted the boys in their studies. Faker went into the dining room to check up on them once or twice but decided to go to bed after seeing Kaito's drawing of him with devil wings and horns. Kaito didn't have a chance to explain that the drawing was actually of when Faker was possessed by Vector. (The horns came because Kaito can't stand Vector.)

It was in the History book.

Later that night, somewhere around nine, Kaito showed the signs of his accumulative fatigue. (He'd been studying for about a week and had about five hours of sleep under his belt.) "Why don't you go to bed, Kaito?" Chris asked. "You've studied enough today."

"I'll be fine," Kaito said. He stood up and picked up one of his textbooks. "I'm going to study in my room for a few minutes." When he saw the look on Chris' face, he added, "I'll go to sleep afterwards."

Chris gave him a nod to show he approved. Then Kaito left for his room. "Are we studying alone now?" Haruto wondered.

"Haruto," Chris said, closing the textbook in front of him. "How would you and Kaito like some hot chocolate?"

"Really?" Haruto asked, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"I'll take that as a yes," Chris said. He knew from his time with the Tenjo boys that neither one could get enough of hot chocolate. They'd drink it whenever they had the chance.

Five minutes later, Chris and Haruto entered the room to find Kaito out cold at his desk. Haruto walked over to his side and gave him a brief shake. "Nii-san," he said softly. "You shouldn't be sleeping like this. That's what a bed is for."

"It's no use, Haruto," Chris whispered. "He's beat. Come on. Let's let him sleep."

"Okay," Haruto said, but not before placing Kaito's blanket over his shoulders to keep him warm.

Then the two boys went back to the table and sat down. Then Chris looked down at Kaito's hot chocolate. "It looks like I made this for nothing," he said.

"Why don't you drink it?" Haruto asked. "It tastes better when it's hot."

"I'm not fond of chocolate," Chris said. "And it looked to me like Kaito won't be waking up until his alarm goes off tomorrow."

(Silence.)

Then Haruto asked the one question that would either make Chris laugh his head off or make Chris stare at him for an hour.

"In that case, can I have the hot chocolate?"

* * *

**D.T.B: I hope you enjoyed that. Truth be told, this was supposed to be a simple thing between Chris and Kaito, but then I decided to add humor into it. I'm glad I did too. The thought of Kaito, doodles, and exploding stoves just seemed funny to me. As for what Chris did at the end of the fic, you have the choices above. ****Let your imagination take hold!**

**Oh yeah! If you didn't understand the whole joke with the textbooks, here you go.**

**Science Textbook: The Milky Way is the Astral World. (Seriously, it looks just like it.)**

**Math Textbook: If you don't understand that one, you don't have a sense of humor.**

**History Textbook: That which happened in Kaito's past. (Who said history was pretty?)**

**English Textbook: When Heartland screams his catchphrase, he screams it in english. (Galaxy-Eyes couldn't take it anymore.)**

**Literature Textbook: Literature is written work, and dragons are in books. (That, and I just didn't know what else to put there.)**

**Dueling Textbook: It's not so much as a joke as it is a significant moment in Kaito's life. Just so happened that Kaito was bored that day and couldn't get the duel out of his head. (Apparently, he did though. 'Cause it's on the paper!)**

**Okay, I'm done. Ja ne~!**


End file.
